


Arwen

by Kokiri85



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri85/pseuds/Kokiri85
Summary: Arwen fanart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Arwen

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally just sketching flowers in dark hair, and it just escalated? Which unforunately means the file is smaller than I'd usually go for something this involved. 
> 
> Art Nouveau elements kind of grew all over it as I went along, too.


End file.
